


Like My Kinda Danger

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Being an Avenger – even a retired one – is hard on Tony and Bucky’s love life





	Like My Kinda Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts), [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts), [WeCollectNightMares (WinterBrooklyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBrooklyn/gifts).



> both for smut prompts and for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Y3 - Asking for Trouble

Tony’s phone beeped and he glanced at it. Parker was still talking to the booth’s visitors, and really, he was doing a brilliant job. He wasn’t quite as polished as Tony was, but that’s why they were doing the internship.

New Text from Snowflake: _Hows it going?_

Tony took a photo of Parker, with all his youthful enthusiasm, explaining the latest piece of Stark tech, and shot it to Bucky. Bucky -- or, more exactly, the Winter Soldier -- had been on assignment in Eastern Europe, trying to track down a rogue group of Hydra infiltrators. Flashing the Winter Soldier around always seemed to get some dillweed who assumed that because he knew the old pass phrases (“Do you know how many assholes have hissed Sputnik at me over the last four years? Too fucking many.”) that he could start New Hydra up, building it on the Winter Soldier’s shoulders.

You’d think they’d learn, but no…

_The kid’s doing great. The competition is more cutthroat here than where you are, I bet. Had Hammer time, earlier._

New Text from Snowflake: _I could hit him, if you wanted._

_If you’re gonna fuck something up, I’d rather it was me._

Their schedules had not been lining up recently at all; various not-quite-OG-Avenger level events were scattered all over the globe; everything from rogue wizards to holes in reality to events of unknown and unspeakable power, to a goddamn crashed alien ship. Nothing ever seemed to need the full Avenger turn out, and Tony had to keep Stark Industries running, because someone had to pay the goddamn bills, but it meant he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in, oh…. About six weeks, Tony thought.

Skype and a few sessions of mutual masturbation over the phone were not cutting it.

Tony was horny as hell and feeling kinda grumpy about it.

New Text from Snowflake: _Oh, well, in that case..._

What the hell did that mean?

_What?_

A few minutes later, Tony’s phone buzzed again. New Text from Snowflake. _Tell Parker you’re going to go get a coffee. Walk out of the showroom and turn left. Go to the end of the hall. Await further instructions._

_That’s very cloak and daggery of you. Asking for trouble, are we?_

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he and Bucky had played games like that; usually involving one or the other of them going to somewhere private to jerk off and photographing the results. What could you do, when you were busy saving the world… usually from the other side of it.

“Gonna go grab coffee,” Tony told Parker, completely ignoring the extra large venti latte panini or whatever it was that someone had brought him earlier.

“Mr. Stark, I--”

“You got this, kid, you’re doing great, really. I’m very impressed, and so are they, you don’t need me cramping your style.”

“Mr. Stark, I have exactly zero style.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s refreshing,” Tony said. “Keep doing it.”

Parker was probably going to keep objecting for as long as possible; despite hating it when Tony treated him like a kid (he was a kid! Jesus, anyone under twenty five was practically an infant!) he also didn’t like being left out there on his own. Tony ignored him.

He got to the end of the hall. _Waiting on you now._

New Text from Snowflake: _Set of stairs on your right, go down two flights._

_Did you hack the building’s floor plans?_

New Text from Snowflake: _No one says hack anymore._

_That’s a yes._

New Text from Snowflake: _It’s not a yes._

_Security cams, you’re in the security cam system, you know what Hill said--_

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Tony, you take all the fun out of everything,” Bucky said.

And he said it, he was… right there.

“Oh my god!”

It was probably a good thing that Tony was dating a supersoldier, because Tony practically leaped into Bucky’s arms, thighs going around Bucky’s waist, and really, any other normal person would have fallen down (at best) or gone over the side of the stairs (much worse.)

As it was, Bucky slammed Tony against the wall, kissing him fiercely, devouring him. Practically inhaling each other, they kissed frantically on the steps, the rail digging into Tony’s back and he didn’t care, he didn’t care at all. “Oh, you’re here, you’re here,” Tony said, when he pulled his mouth free of Bucky’s, and then Bucky was kissing him again, hot and wet and filthy.

“Missed you, babydoll,” Bucky said, and then he was licking Tony’s throat, nipping behind his ear, breathing along the shell. “So much.”

“Where even are we?”

“Laundry floor,” Bucky said.

“So, like, no one will be down here, and we’re right next to all the clean towels and sheets?”

“You got it.”

“Sounds like you’re the one who’s gonna get it,” Tony joked.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said, and he waved a keycard at the door, which spilled them into the laundry room, a huge industrial area, concrete floors and metal tables, and about thirty full sized washers. There were guest clothes put in neat little bags and bins -- part of the service -- and cloth carts full of sheets and towels. “I got all the trouble I can handle, right here.”

Tony found himself picked up and put on one of the folding tables, Bucky rutting up between his spread thighs.

“I have--” Tony managed to say between kisses, but without any particular urgency “--a perfectly functional bed upstairs.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky agreed, and ran one hand down Tony’s chest, and then over the front of his slacks. Tony groaned and pushed himself up into that wicked touch. “Want me to stop?”

“Not really, no,” Tony said.

Bucky grinned as if he’d expected that answer, practically tore open Tony’s pants. “Good.”

Tony barely had time to breathe before Bucky’s mouth came down on his again, before Bucky’s hand was inside Tony’s drawers, fingers urgent, but gentle, pulling him out. Bucky’s palm brushed over his dick. “Oh, god.”

Tony’s hands went into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer. Bucky’s hand was on him, Bucky’s hard length was a heavy weight against Tony’s thigh.

Hot and urgent and Tony had to struggle to get Bucky’s pants undone as well, as much as they were squirming against each other.

“I want to be inside you,” Bucky said, and Tony was glad he was sitting because his legs would totally have gone out at that.

Tony wanted everything and all of it, and--”Did you plan that far ahead,” Tony said, “or are you expecting me to have lube packets in my pocket?”

Bucky didn’t answer that, just nudged Tony’s pants down until they were hanging off one ankle. The metal folding table was cold for all of six seconds before Bucky grabbed a handful of folded hotel towels and spread them out for Tony to lay on. “If I have some--”

“If you have lube, then hurry up,” Tony said. “Need you, need you now.” He would have said anything, everything, just for Bucky to not stop, to keep doing what he was doing. Tony was on fire, burning for Bucky, needing him so bad. A crinkle of plastic, and there were wet fingers circling his hole, opening him up. Rough and quick and delicious.

Bucky was touching him, intimate and deep and he never stopped those crazy, slick kisses, practically eating Tony’s lip.

It didn’t take long before Bucky slipped a condom on, the head of his cock nudging urgently at the opening to Tony’s body, and Tony pushed himself down, impaling himself on it. There was a burn and stretch, and it was the best pain for just an instant before his body relaxed and let him take Bucky in to the hilt.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Bucky murmured.

“I know what you’re doing to me,” Tony told him, and he put both hands on the table, pushed himself up, rode Bucky’s dick as well as he could, his own bobbing between them.

Pressure built in his spine, in his belly, behind his eyeballs. Everything ratcheted up to eleven. He could hear the way Bucky was breathing, the liquid sound of Bucky’s cock, sliding inside Tony’s depths. The way they moved together, the way the metal table was scraping lightly on the floor.

_Everything._

Tony couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe, and everything…

“Oh, god,” he managed, and then he was coming, a surge of release so overwhelming that he thought he might weep from it. Bucky growled once, his hands clamping down on Tony’s thighs and pushed into him, over and over, riding him through the waves of his climax.

Finally, Bucky groaned, his mouth hanging open, eyes shut tight, and his face was so beautiful, perfect and sublime, and he lost himself.

Tony lay back on the metal table and wondered if he’d ever be able to move again.

Some long moments later, Bucky pulled out, wiped Tony’s thighs and belly gently with a washcloth, a tender, intimate sort of gesture, and one that Tony always loved him for.

“I love you,” Bucky told him, kissed both of Tony’s thighs lightly, and then helped him get his pants back on again. A few more swipes of the washcloth and Bucky bundled the whole mess up and dumped it into one of the bins full of dirty sheets and towels, burying them down a layer. Convenient. No one would ever notice.

Probably.

“You… are trouble,” Tony said. “And you totally have sex hair.”

“I’m _your_ trouble,” Bucky told him, pulling him in for another kiss, this one more tender and sweet than hot.

“Yes, yes you are,” Tony said.

“And you are my mess.”

“Oh, yeah.”

 


End file.
